Apenas um Amor
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: No fim, como Orihime sempre lhe dizia, eles teriam cinco vidas para fazer o que quisessem, mas nessas cinco vidas eles sempre estariam juntos, porque não havia nenhuma força que pudesse impedir o amor deles - TRADUÇÃO


**N/A: **Olá ! Aqui estou de novo com mais uma das minhas loucas idéias. Este é um Ichihime, of course. Acho que este ship me inspira a escrever sobre eles, são tão awwwww (suspira emocionada e começa a dar pulos em sua cama). Bom, é melhor me acalmar senão depois me mandam a um lugar não muito bom. Enfim, lhes trago esta oneshot, que é um pouco OOC, mas gosto dela, e espero que vocês também gostem. Espero que não esteja brega ou muito melosa, já que fala sobre o amor do meu casal preferido durante nove anos.

* * *

**Ships: **Ichihime, Renruki, Ishisuki

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Isso não pertence a mim (bom, não Bleach, mas a trama, sim), e sim a Tite Kubo-san, porque, se me pertencesse, há muito tempo eu já teria violentado Ichigo, Shirosaki, Renji, Toushiro, Urahara, Aizen, e meu emo favorito: Ulqui-kun ^^

* * *

**N/T: **Esta fic é uma tradução de "Solo un Amor", de killerqueen04; a autora me deu a autorização para traduzi-la.

* * *

**APENAS UM AMOR**

Realmente ninguém poderia ter imaginado, há nove anos atrás (quando Ichigo então contava com 16 anos) que a vida dele mudaria tão repentinamente. Ichigo Kurosaki, mais conhecido como o Shinigami substituto, havia mudado muitíssimo durante este tempo. Havia optado por ser um Shinigami, mas não substituto, mas um "completo", além de ser capitão. Ele pensara bastante, e quase todos aconselharam-no a isso, inclusive sua namorada Orihime Inoue. E agora se encontrava naquela situação. Ele definitivamente preferia enfrentar e lutar com os Hollows do que aquilo.

- Calma -

Depois da guerra contra Aizen, Ichigo havia perdido os seus poderes, pois não podia ver e nem sentir os Hollows, e além disso os seus bons amigos Renji e Rukia voltaram para a Soul Society. O rapaz ficou junto a Ishida, Sado e Inoue no mundo dos humanos. Ele não podia fazer nada quanto a isso, pois seria apenas um peso. Os outros trataram de fazer com que ele não se sentisse mal, mas Ichigo nunca fora um rapaz fácil. Mas Orihime tinha paciência e tolerância de sobra.

Com o passar dos dias, a garota se aproximava mais de Ichigo, dando-lhe conselhos e fazendo-o sentir-se útil. Ele não soube dizer em que momento Orihime havia se tornado parte da sua vida. Ela era a sua musa inspiradora, a protagonista dos seus sonhos e a responsável por ele voltar a ser como antes, ao recuperar ao máximo os seus poderes.

Depois de vários momentos em que ele reconhecera o que Orihime era para ele, Ichigo também percebeu que a garota era TUDO para ele. Não havia ninguém que fosse como Orihime, porque ela era o seu anjo da guarda, e ele nunca poderia deixar de amá-la. O que ele não sabia era que ela também amava-o em silêncio. Foi uma grata surpresa para ele, porque tinha planejado tudo para confessar a verdade para ela, mas ela também tinha feito o mesmo.

Eles se encontraram no parque, como já era costume. Compraram dois sorvetes; ele, o de baunilha, porque lhe lembrava do cheiro de Orihime, e ela, o de morango, que, por alguma estranha razão, fazia-a se lembrar dele. Tomaram os sorvetes em silêncio, e se mantiveram calados, observando o entardecer. Falavam apenas coisas sem importância, como "_O dia está muito bonito_", "_É verdade_", "_Tomara que Abarai-kun e Kuchiki-san voltem_", "_Ahh, esses dois idiotas_; não era nenhuma conversa suficientemente interessante ou com alguma base.

Ichigo decidiu que iria falar, que já estava na hora, mas o mundo parecia não estar a seu favor. Começou a chover, e não era apenas uma chuva passageira, mas uma das fortes, como se fosse uma tempestade. Eles não estavam usando guarda-chuvas, e por isso tiveram que começar a correr pelas ruas.

O Shinigami esperava as reclamações de Inoue, como sempre acontecia com as garotas quando se molhavam. Mas, para a sua surpresa, a garota tinha gostado de ser molhada pela chuva. Brincava como uma criança travessa por entre as poças d'água, enquanto seus cabelos ficavam colados ao rosto. Ela parecia um anjo caído do céu. Ichigo nunca a vira tão terna como naquele instante. O rapaz juntou-se àquele jogo, brincando como se fosse um garoto, junto a ela. De certo modo, aquilo o reconfortava, e fazia com que ele se lembrasse da infância, junto com sua mãe.

Depois terminaram com a brincadeira, entre risos. Os dois se dirigiram ao apartamento de Inoue, ainda debaixo de chuva. A garota se despediu dele, não sem antes perguntar-lhe mais de uma vez se ele não queria tomar um chocolate quente. Ele recusou, mas justo quando viu que ela começara a caminhar até o edifício, sentiu um grande arrependimento, ao lembrar que ainda não tinha dito a ela o que sentia. Fechou os punhos, e também os olhos. Naquele instante, o coração tinha vencido a razão. E, ainda debaixo de chuva, ele começou a gritar.

- ORIHIME INOUE, EU TE AMO ! - ele gritou com todas as suas forças. A garota ficou paralisada, sem poder se mover, falar ou raciocinar. Ele tinha mesmo se confessado ? Sob a chuva ? E gritando ? Ela se virou lentamente, observando Ichigo, que tinha aberto seus olhos e estava observando-a, com as sobrancelhas relaxadas. Começou a caminhar até ele, que estava bastante afastado, a princípio lentamente, e depois a passos rápidos, quase correndo, enquanto ele fazia o mesmo. Logo o rapaz tinha agarrado-a pela cintura, quase erguendo-a do solo, enquanto provava seus lábios. De fato, as suspeitas de Ichigo estavam corretas. Os lábios dela tinham sabor de baunilha.

Depois disso, passaram-se vários meses, e cada vez mais o amor de Ichigo por Orihime aumentava. Tornaram-se namorados, e eram o casal mais sólido da sua escola. No baile de formatura, foram escolhidos, por unanimidade, como o rei e a rainha do baile. Ichigo tinha franzido o cenho, porque dançar diante de tantas pessoas e ter de usar uma coroa de plástico sobre a sua cabeça não lhe era algo muito agradável e muito menos divertido, mas ao ver a expressão sorridente e radiante de sua namorada amada, o rapaz não teve dúvidas, e, sem hesitar, colocou a coroa em sua cabeça, e dançava a valsa do rei e da rainha. Isshhin não cabia em si de tanta felicidade, e esteve quase todo o baile chorando para sua esposa. "_Meu filho já é um homem_", ele chorava.

Antes que Ichigo pudesse optar por uma universidade, ele fora chamado à Loja Urahara. Isshin e Orihime também tinham sido chamados. Na Loja Urahara estavam Byakuya, Renji, Rukia, Hitsugaya, Yoruichi e o próprio Urahara. Os três convidados se preocuparam. Estaria acontecendo algo de ruim ? Já iriam descobrir, de qualquer modo.

Os Shinigamis informaram ao rapaz que ele havia sido selecionado para ser um capitão. Que tinha cerca de uma semana para dar a sua resposta. Ele tinha de admitir que se sentia atraído pela idéia de ser um capitão, um Shinigami "completo". Poderia estar com os seus amigos, e poderia vir a ser, como seu pai o fora, um grande capitão. Mas seu rosto se voltou quase que de imediato para o de sua namorada, Orihime. Ela lhe sorriu, um sorriso verdadeiro e sincero, no qual estava expresso que, se era isso o que ele desejava, ela o apoiaria.

O primeiro a lhe dizer que aquela era uma grande oportunidade fora Urahara, seguido por Hitsugaya, Renji, Yoruichi e Byakuya. Isshin não concordava muito. E Rukia não concordava com nada, porque ela sabia que Ichigo fosse para a Soul Society, teria de deixar Orihime. Porque ele poderia voltar algumas vezes ao mundo dos humanos, mas, sendo um capitão, o rapaz quase não poderia fazer isso, uma vez que teria bastante trabalho. E isso culminaria com o noivado deles. Porque ele e Orihime podiam se amar, mas era preciso reconhecer que eles estariam quase separados por um mundo.

Ichigo havia ficado de pé, e caminhara para fora da loja, para pensar. Orihime saiu em silêncio, ficando atrás dele. Naqueles meses, ela havia mudado, estava muito mais bela, o seu cabelo levemente ondulado, e seu corpo muito mais esbelto e bem-proporcionado. Estava muito mais madura, muito mais mulher. Como estava atrás dele, ela o abraçou pelas costas e afundou ali o seu rosto.

- Eu... eu não sei o que fazer, Hime - começou o rapaz, olhando para as estrelas - Tenho medo de tomar a decisão errada - era a primeira vez que ele admitia estar com medo, e ainda mais diante dela. Ele sempre queria ser o mais forte, o que nunca tinha medo, mas desta vez ele tinha medo, sim, e muito - Temo perder você - confessou.

- Ichigo, eu sei que você deseja ser capitão, e sei que você vai ser um grande capitão, acho que você nasceu para isso. Não sou eu quem vai te proibir ou te pedir para ficar aqui, porque isso seria egoísmo. Não quero que você se sinta na obrigação de pensar em mim, porque é o seu momento. E quero... quero que você diga sim, e que aceite ser um capitão - o rapaz voltou a cabeça, para vê-la de frente. Orihime sorriu, seus olhos mostravam sua alegria e sinceridade, a garota não estava dizendo isso apenas para que ele se sentisse bem, mas sim porque se sentia desse modo.

- E se eu não me sair bem ? E se for a decisão errada ? Hime, eu não quero te deixar, não quero te perder, porque... - os dedos dela pousaram sobre os seus lábios.

- Ichigo Kurosaki, escute bem, você nunca, nunca vai me perder. Porque meu amor por você é maior do que o universo, é mais brilhante do que todas as estrelas da galáxia, e muito mais luminoso do que a Lua. É tão grande, que seria mais fácil contar os grãos de areia do oceano - Ichigo sorriu ao ouvir as palavras dela - Um portal não vai nos separar. Se não estivermos juntos nesta vida... pelo menos tenho fé de que estaremos juntos na próxima. Enfim, eu queria poder ter cinco vidas. São muitas as coisas que desejo fazer, mas com apenas uma pessoa - ela pousou lentamente os seus lábios na boca de Ichigo - Então, você vai entrar lá, e dizer que aceita ser um capitão, e você vai ser o melhor capitão que a Soul Society já conheceu, e vai me deixar orgulhosa de ter você como namorado - Ichigo sabia que amava Orihime, mas naquele instante ele soube que mesmo que enviassem-no ao inferno, e ela ao céu, ele nunca poderia esquecê-la, porque não haveria ninguém como ela. Amava-a, desejava-a, precisava dela, e se ela não existisse, ele não poderia viver.

- Obrigado, Hime - ele abraçou-a como se fosse separá-los naquele instante, como se ele fosse morrer, como se eles jamais fossem voltar a se ver. Como se aquele fosse o último abraço - Eu te juro que este não será o último beijo - e beijou o rosto dela.

Os dois entraram de mãos dadas na loja, na qual todos o estavam esperando. Rukia estava certa de que ele diria não, assim como Isshin.

- Aceito - ninguém estava acreditando, e todos olharam para Orihime, que sorria abertamente. Rukia estava a ponto de desmaiar, enquanto que Isshin olhava seriamente para seu filho, nunca tinha olhado para ele tão seriamente como naquele momento. Lhe explicaram que ele devia ir imediatamente, mas ele pediu para que o deixassem se despedir, e que lhe dessem pelo menos um dia, o qual foi concedido.

Naquela noite, ele despediu-se das suas irmãs, e dos seus amigos. Despediu-se de seu pai, que, de má vontade, depois de ter-lhe dito que ele tinha tomado a pior decisão da sua vida, desejou-lhe sorte. Despediu-se de todos à noite, porque desejava estar durante todo o resto daquela noite e do dia seguinte com Orihime. Naquela noite, os dois uniram seus corpos em apenas um. Tinham jurado amor eterno muitas e muitas vezes, e seus corações se juntaram novamente. Era a primeira das muitas vezes em que estariam juntos, porque, como Orihime tinha dito, eles acreditavam que teriam cinco vidas.

O dia da partida chegou, e ele teve de ir. Antes disso, ele abraçou-se a Orihime, e falou várias vezes ao ouvido que a amava. Ela disse-lhe para não se preocupar, e ele foi então para a Soul Society. Ali ficaria por cinco anos.

Durante esses cinco anos, no primeiro deles, Ichigo havia retornado ao mundo dos humanos umas dez vezes. Algumas vezes, apenas por duas ou três horas, que serviam para ir visitar seu amor, e verificar se tudo estava bem. Do segundo ano em diante, Ichigo se sentia frustrado, já que Inoue tinha sido selecionada na Universidade de Tóquio, onde começaria a estudar Direito. Ele começara a se sentir culpado e com ciúmes, até que uma aborrecida Rukia o fez despertar.

- Você escolheu ser um capitão, você escolheu estar na Soul Society, e deixá-la no mundo dos humanos. Ela certamente disse para você fazer isso, e fez isso de coração. Mas não espere que ela fique de braços cruzados enquanto você realiza o seu sonho. Ela também tem o direito de estudar e ser aquilo que ela deseja. Dê-lhe o seu apoio, assim como ela fez com você - essas palavras de Rukia fizeram com que ele se sentisse egoísta.

Os dias passaram-se, assim como os meses, e, em seguida, os anos. Cinco anos, dias demais separado dela. As palavras do seu pai revelaram-se verdadeiras, aquele havia sido o pior erro da sua vida. Ele a amava demais, e por isso decidiu renunciar. Foi algo incomum para os Shinigamis, mas a única que o entendera, e que ficara feliz por ele, fora Rukia. Ichigo retornou ao mundo dos humanos, e procurou Orihime, que, ao vê-lo, ficou assombrada. Mas estava feliz, muito feliz. Ela chorava quase que diariamente de saudades. Haviam passado Natais e aniversários sem a presença um do outro. "_Ninguém vai nos separar_", o Shinigami jurou-lhe ao ouvido, enquanto cobria a noiva. Ela dormiu em seus braços, como já havia feito outras vezes, mas desta vez ele sabia que ninguém os separaria.

Ichigo decidiu estudar Medicina, uma carreira longa e difícil, mas que, com a ajuda do seu pai, foi mais fácil. Orihime estava bastante adiantada em seus estudos de Direito, porque tinha se formado antes dele. Ela abriu um pequeno escritório, e tornou-se uma excelente advogada. Ichigo, por sua vez, começou a trabalhar no hospital de Karakura.

E chegou o momento em que os dois uniram as suas vidas, casando-se em uma cerimônia muito simples e linda. Orihime usava um quimono branco com detalhes em rosa e prata. Estava espetacular, e ele nunca tinha visto uma noiva tão linda quanto ela. Quase todos os membros da Soul Society estiveram presentes. Rukia tinha agarrado o buquê de flores, e estava emocionada, enquanto Renji se lamentava. Isso significava que ele podia começar a fazer suas economias para o próximo casamento. Sim, porque Ichigo estava quase certo - podia apostas as suas fichas nisso - que ela lhe exigiria um casamento. E, entre risos e alegria, a cerimônia chegara ao fim, e os noivos dirigiram-se para a lua-de-mel. Como destino da lua-de-mel, Ichigo tinha escolhido Paris.

Eles aproveitaram ao máximo - em todos os sentidos da palavra - a lua-de-mel. Haviam conhecido quase toda Paris, visitando os museus, os jardins de Versalhes e a Torre Eiffel. Orihime parecia uma criança pequena, fazendo Ichigo correr de um lado para o outro. Durante duas semanas, eles percorreram toda Paris. Mas já era tempo de voltar para a nova casa de ambos.

Como todo casal jovem e moderno, os dois decidiram-se por um confortável apartamento com dois quartos, dois banheiros, uma cozinha e sala de jantar, uma varanda e uma sala. Tudo harmonizado de uma maneira moderna. Tinham uma empregada que realizava as tarefas domésticas pela manhã, e preparava as refeições, uma vez que, em se tratando de comida, os gostos de Orihime eram realmente estranhos.

Quando terminou de tomar o café da manhã, Ichigo reparou em como sua esposa estava branca como uma folha de papel. Isso era incomum, porém mais incomum ainda foi vê-la correr até o banheiro, para vomitar a comida. Se não fosse pelo fato de ela ter enjoado um dia antes, ele pensaria que ela estava com má digestão. Aproximou-se do banheiro e abriu a porta. Inoue estava deitada no chão, com a cabeça entre as pernas. Ichigo se ajoelhou ao lado dela, com um leve sorriso no rosto.

- Hime, há quanto tempo a sua menstruação tem atrasado ? - ele perguntou. Ela olhou confusa para seu marido - Não sou tão desatento quanto pareço. Sei que há um mês, aproximadamente, que seu período menstrual está atrasado. E pelo menos o pacote de absorventes que você tem no quarto não foi aberto - ela ficou vermelha, e Ichigo riu - Eu sou médico, Hime, trabalho com tudo isso. Eu preciso tirar uma amostra do seu sangue - Ichigo tinha uma ligeira suspeita, e queria ver se estava certo ou não.

Mais uma vez, as suspeitas dele revelaram-se verdadeiras. Orihime estava grávida. Um mês e duas semanas de gravidez. A reação mais engraçada tinha sido a de Isshin, que ao ficar sabendo que Ichigo seria pai, e ele, avô, precipitara-se sobre Orihime, sendo chutado por Ichigo. Yuzu e Karin mal continham a alegria. Ambas estavam na universidade, mas, com a notícia de que seriam tias, elas tinham se "convertido" em crianças.

E não havia como esquecer a briga entre Tatsuki e Rukia, para se decidir quem seria a madrinha do bebê. As duas lutavam até à morte, brigando por esse privilégio, enquanto que seus respectivos noivos/prometidos Ishida e Renji - respectivamente - , e Orihime e Ichigo, observavam tudo um pouco constrangidos. Definitivamente eles não sabiam quem seria a madrinha, mas se tinha algo do qual eles estavam certos era de que, independente de quem escolhessem, ambos morreriam, porque uma delas matariam-nos.

Apesar das súplicas de Ichigo para que Orihime fizesse uma ultra-sonografia, ela tinha se negado. Queria deixar ao acaso, e que também fosse surpresa, o sexo do bebê. Mas, para azar de Ichigo, os desejos de Orihime ficaram cada vez mais estranhos. O mais esquisito, que quase o fez vomitar quando o escutou, foi o de arroz com abacaxi e catchup. Definitivamente, seu filho iria nascer com problemas estomacais. Algumas vezes, ela também pedia chocolate ou sorvete, fazendo com que ele tivesse de sair a altas horas da noite, para comprar o que ela lhe pedia.

Aquela noite tinha sido bastante tranqüila. Orihime tecia um par de sapatinhos amarelos, enquanto Ichigo assistia a um filme na TV. Em seguida, os dois foram dormir. Orihime tinha adormecido com a sua cabeça sobre o peito descoberto de Ichigo, enquanto ele roncava a sono solto.

- Ichigo - ela chamou-o em voz baixa. Ele continuou a dormir, mexendo-se para o outro lado - Ichigo - chamou-o outra vez, com a voz agora um pouco mais alta - ICHIGO ! - ele, ainda dormindo, murmurou "hmm "? - Está na hora - disse ela. Ichigo continuou a dormir, ignorando as palavras dela - SEU FILHO VAI NASCER ! - gritou. E enfim, ao escutar isso, Ichigo se pôs de pé mais depressa do que um raio.

- Por que você não disse antes ? - perguntou, enquanto procurava, no armário, uma calça e uma camisa - O que eu faço ? O que eu faço ? - perguntava ele, histérico, caminhando de um lado para o outro.

- Não sei, o médico aqui é você - disse Orihime, levando as mãos ao seu ventre. Ichigo correu para o quarto que eles haviam decorado e arrumado para o bebê, enchendo uma pequena bolsa com todas as coisas já preparadas. Saiu correndo do apartamento. Mas tinha se esquecido de Orihime.

- Ahh, Orihime ! - gritou, voltando para buscá-la. Seu coração batia de maneira desenfreada - Respire assim - Ichigo imitava a respiração de uma mulher prestes a dar à luz - Orihime não pôde segurar a vontade de rir - Do que você está rindo ? - as risadas dela aumentaram, enquanto Ichigo franzia o cenho.

- Só estava testando você. Hahaha, ainda não está na hora de o bebê nascer, Ichigo, acalme-se - ele quase caiu para trás. Orihime o tinha enganado. Bom, pelo menos funcionava como uma simulação de emergência, mas, ainda assim, se sentia enganado, cansado.

- Isso não tem graça, Orihime Inoue Kurosaki, não tem graça - ele repreendeu-a, enquanto ela morria de rir. Ichigo fechou a porta do apartamento, e começou a andar até o quarto, aborrecido. Tirou a camisa e a calça, ficando só de cuecas. Orihime abraçou- pelas costas.

- Desculpe - disse ela, beijando as bochechas de Ichigo.

- Isso vai lhe custar mais do que um beijo - disse ele, fingindo estar aborrecido. Como podia se aborrecer com Orihime, se ela era um anjo ? Uma brincalhona, mas ainda assim um anjo. Ela sorriu e beijou-lhe os lábios, depois o rosto e a orelha - Hime, você derrubou um copo d'água ? O chão está molhado. Ambos olharam para o chão. Não era um copo, e sim as pernas de Orihime; a bolsa d'água tinha estourado - OH, MEU DEUS. O BEBÊ VAI NASCER ! - gritou um histérico Ichigo. Orihime estava em choque. Ela tinha começado tudo como uma brincadeira, e agora... agora era real.

- E agora é de verdade - ela levou inconscientemente as mãos ao seu ventre enquanto respirava lentamente. Ichigo gritava e corria de um lado para o outro, desesperado. Inoue deteve-se em frente a ele - Ichigo, Ichigo, ICHIGO - ela gritou, enquanto se movia de um lado para o outro - Acalme-se, você está me deixando nervosa. Você é o médico, então fique calmo porque... AHHHHH - gritou ela; uma contração bastante forte fez com que gritasse. Ichigo puxou a sua esposa, e começou a correr até à saída do apartamento.

Orihime não sabia como, mas em menos de três minutos eles estavam no carro, enquanto Ichigo ia dirigindo em alta velocidade. Ele avisou ao seu pai, e depois a Rukia. Também a Tatsuki. Quando chegaram ao hospital, todos já estavam lá.

- Calma, Orihime, apenas respire - dizia Tatsuki, enquanto se detinha do lado da cadeira de rodas dela - Enfim vai nascer o meu afilhado ! - gritou Tatsuki, emocionada.

- Seu afilhado ? Não, de jeito nenhum. É o MEU afilhado - gritou Rukia, irritada, cruzando os braços. Ambas brigavam, ao lado de Orihime, enquanto ela respirava entrecortadamente.

- Gente - ela estava trêmula, enquanto Ichigo e seu pai tinham corrido até uma das salas de parto, procurando pelas enfermeiras e pelos médicos encarregados pelos partos - GENTE - gritou ela. As duas voltaram-se para ela - ESTÁ NA HORA ! Chamem Ichigo, e digam que o filho dele VAI NASCER ! - disse Orihime, enquanto dava um grito de dor. Rukia disse a Renji para empurrar a cadeira de rodas de Orihime, que gritava por causa das contrações.

Encontraram a sala, onde Ichigo e Isshin se preparavam, vestindo as roupas apropriadas para partos. Colocaram-na em uma maca, e deixaram Rukia, Renji, Ishida e Tatsuki do lado de fora. Os dois casais sentaram-se na sala de espera. Os dois homens estavam cansados das brigas das duas mulheres, para se decidir quem seria a madrinha do bebê.

- Calma - Ichigo disse a si mesmo, depois de lembrar por um instante, de toda a sua vida ao lado de Orihime. Quem diria que ele, o Shinigami substituto, tido como o garoto durão da escola, se transformaria em um homem de família ? O mundo dava mesmo muitas voltas.

Orihime gritava por causa da dor, enquanto Ichigo ia segurando-lhe a mão. Dizia-lhe coisas lindas ao ouvido, e lhe instruía como respirar. Ela estava quase chorando de dor.

- Um pouco mais, querida. Só um pouco mais, eu já posso ver a cabecinha dele - dizia Isshin, alegre, enquanto esperava, junto às enfermeiras, a chegada do bebê. Ichigo prendeu novamente os dedos dela, que tinha voltado a sentir as contrações. Respirava entrecortadamente.

- Ahhh - gritou Orihime, para, em seguida, se ouvir em alto e bom som, na sala, o choro do bebê. O choro era música para os ouvidos dos dois pais de primeira viagem. Ichigo nunca havia escutado nada mais belo do que o choro do seu bebê. De seu primeiro filho.

- É um menino ! - Isshin informou, feliz, enquanto chorava - Orihime não pôde deixar de também chorar, quando puseram o pequeno no seu peito, e ele deixou de chorar ao entrar em contato com sua mãe. Ela chorou novamente.

- Olá, meu amor ! - Sou sua mamãe, e ele é seu papai - ela dizia ainda entre lágrimas, enquanto acariciava as bochechas rosadas do pequeno com os seus dedos, fazendo isso com delicadeza.

Ichigo estava em estado de choque, aquele lindo bebê era seu filho. Era uma emoção tão grande, nem mesmo uma boa briga se comparava com aquele momento.

- Um momento - Ichigo e Inoue olharam para Isshin. Ela sentiu uma contração - Está vindo mais um ! Masaki, nós somos avós de gêmeos !

- Quê ? - o jovem casal gritou em uníssono. O grito de Inoue tornou-se um gemido de dor, ao sentir outras contrações. A enfermeira segurou o bebê, e levou o para limpá-lo. Desta vez, a dor fora pior, porque ela estava bastante cansada, por causa do parto do primeiro bebê.

- Um pouco mais, Hime, ele já está saindo - informou Isshin. Ichigo prendeu as mão de Orihime, que gritava quase sem forças. O choro de um bebê a fez cair na maca, respirando entrecortadamente, ao mesmo tempo em que Ichigo beijava os seus lábios.

- Está tudo bem, agora já acabou. Descanse - Ichigo lhe dizia, ao mesmo tempo em que tocava-lhe as bochechas e enxugava as lágrimas de Orihime.

- Uma menina, é uma menina - colocaram a pequena no peito de Orihime; a pequena gritava. Ichigo passou-lhe os dedos delicadamente, fazendo com que ela deixasse de chorar por um instante. Isshin gritava emocionado, enquanto as enfermeiras levavam a menina, e traziam o menino. Inoue segurava a menina, enquanto Ichigo trazia o menino em seus braços. Não havia tocado nem visto nada mais suave na sua vida, eles pareciam ser tão delicados que Ichigo tinha medo de machucá-los só em tocar neles. Com os seus pequenos dedos, o menino agarrou o dedo indicador de Ichigo, fazendo isso com um pouco de força.

- Já está bom, campeão, senão você vai me deixar sem dedo - disse-lhe suavemente, beijando a sua cabecinha. Orihime sorriu, enquanto a menina beijava-lhe as bochechas.

Depois de algumas horas, os novos pais receberam os amigos em seu quarto privado. Tatsuki e Rukia gritaram emocionadas. Tatsuki seria a madrinha do menino, e Rukia, a da menina. Urahara, Yoruichi, Sado, Ishida, Renji, Matsumoto, Karin, Yuzu e Isshin conversavam felizes. Ichigo segurava a menina, enquanto que Orihime fazia o mesmo com o menino.

- E como eles vão se chamar ? - perguntou Isshin, e todos se voltaram para escutar. Ichigo olhou para Orihime, e ela assentiu. Eles já haviam conversado sobre isso, muito antes do nascimento. Tinham escolhido dois nomes, um se fosse menino, e outro se fosse menina. Iriam precisar de ambos.

- O menino vai se chamar Sora, como o irmão de Orihime. E a menina, Masaki, como minha mãe - Isshin começou a chorar emocionado, e as gêmeas Kurosaki olhavam para os dois bebês. Sora se parecia com Orihime, tinha os cabelos laranja, porém mais escuros, enquanto que Masaki tinha os cabelos do seu pai. Algum tempo depois, Tatsuki carregava o pequeno Sora, junto com Ishida, enquanto que Renji carregava a pequena Masaki. Rukia olhava para ele com carinho, o ruivo se mostrava tão paternal, sentado ali com a pequena, o que fez com que passassem várias idéias pela sua cabeça, o que não passou despercebido a ele..

- Não gosto desse olhar - disse ele, fingindo arrastar a voz. Na verdade, gostava dos bebês, e sempre estivera pensando em como seria um pequeno Renji ou uma pequena Rukia. "Seria um pequeno demônio", ele disse a si mesmo, rindo.

Depois de ter ficado no hospital por vários dias, no qual Orihime havia recebido flores de quase todos da Soul Society, além das visitas constantes de Rukia, Tatsuki e Matsumoto, tinha chegado a hora de os Kurosaki retornarem para a sua casa. Orihime carregava a Sora, e Ichigo, a Masaki. Entraram em casa, emocionados. Os bebês ainda dormiam, e pelo que podiam perceber, eles eram bastante calmos; no hospital, eles choraram bem poucas vezes.

O casal colocou-os em dois berços - sendo que o segundo, Ichigo tivera de comprar, já que tinham apenas um. Estavam tão emocionados quanto duas crianças pequenas. Sora parecia ter a mania de Ichigo de franzir o cenho. Os seus cabelos pareciam com os de Ichigo, mas com a cor dos de Orihime. Por sua parte, a pequena Masaki sorria ligeiramente, adormecida, assim como fazia a sua mãe. Os cabelos dela tinham o mesmo tom alaranjado dos de Ichigo. A pequena dava uns chutes ligeiros, desagasalhando-se, provocando risadas em seus pais, que a agasalhavam novamente. Sora abriu os seus olhos por um instante, revelando que tinha a mesma cor cinza dos olhos de Orihime, mas ainda franzindo o cenho. Orihime não pôde deixar de sorrir ao ver a semelhança do bebê com o seu pai. Já o imaginava quando estivesse crescido. O casal saiu do quarto.

- Arigato, Orihime - ela virou-se para olhar para Ichigo, que sorria para ela como apenas ele sabia lhe sorrir. Ela se enrubesceu, ainda tinha esse dom de ficar enrubescida e de lhe dificultar a respiração - Você me faz o homem mais feliz do mundo - e então ele deu-lhe um ligeiro beijo nos lábios.

- Arigato Ichigo, por fazer desaparecer a solidão que tinha se instalado na minha vida - ela sorriu também. Ichigo abraçou-a, mostrando-lhe que tudo agora era diferente. Beijou o pescoço dela.

- Não quer fazer com que Masaki e Sora tenham mais um irmãozinho ? - ele perguntou marotamente. Orihime riu. Se Ichigo tinha de escolher entre ser um Shinigami importante, ter a glória do seu nome e ser o mais poderoso de todos, ou ter Orihime como esposa e ser pai... tanto quanto fosse possível, ele sempre escolheria a segunda opção. No fim, como Orihime sempre lhe dizia, eles teriam cinco vidas para fazer o que quisessem, mas, nessas cinco vidas, eles sempre estariam juntos, porque não havia força sobrenatural que fosse maior do que o amor deles.

* * *

**N/A:** Bom, o que acharam ? Muito brega, eu devo me retirar, mereço tomates XD ?

Espero suas reviews, mas antes de ir, deixo informado que acabo de abrir um fórum sobre os diferentes ships de Bleach, principalmente ICHIHIME. Isso se desejarem fazer parte da nova comunidade, para fatar, escrever fics, etc.

Nos lemos por aí !

* * *

**N/T:** não coloquei o endereço do link em questão porque ele parece não existir mais.

**N/T 2:** Bom , é minha terceira tradução, e faço eco com a o que autora da fic postou logo acima: se não for pedir muito, postem reviews.


End file.
